Where Nightmares Come From
by lia.loves.greys
Summary: When dreams decide to turn vicious, nightmares are made. COMPLETE. Mature themes. Read at your own risk.
1. So Far Away

**Hi! I'm Kuku and this is my first story. What if Eva had a nightmare a million times worse than they usually are? How can they cope- when both are too traumatized to see what's happening?**

 **Disclaimer: Everything but my twisted imagination belongs to the phenomenal Sylvia**

Eva

 _Mama? Where_ was _mama?_

 _I can't find her.Why would she leave me alone with Nathan?_

 _I look down at my wrists. They are bound by ropes, harshly cutting into my skin. Nathan gives me a blood-freezing smile. It's more than enough to make me scream. But nobody listens. Nobody ever, ever listens._

 _Rationality slowly returns to me. Nathan is not here. He is not real. Gideon_ \- _Gideon can save me. He always does. He is my saviour._

 _I look up. Nathan is on top of me. I can't breathe. My head pounds. He crushes my ribs with a hard shove, but I barely feel it. I turn my head and scream again. Nathan shoves into me. This is it. This pain is the only one I can't bear. Nathan shoves his hand on my mouth to keep me silent.My lip bleeds onto the sand._

 _Gideon._

 _I see him. The shame I feel on letting him see me like this does not weigh down my relief. He stares at me from afar. He's so sad . And he looks disappointed as he observes my degradation.I try to push Nathan off me, but he's too strong._

 _I whimper, but Gideon stares at me like he doesn't understand. I bury my nails into the soil in frustration and pain._

 _However, all that fades away when he begins to move towards me. The image shifts and he's far away from me again. Tears stream down my face as I try to scratch Nathan's face. Gideon finally comes close and blankly stares at me. I feel frustration boiling inside me again. Why won't he stop Nathan?_

 _He gets up and begins to walk away. Nathan gropes at my tender flesh. I try to shout, but nothing escapes my mouth. Gideon disappears into the sunset. Grains of sand dig into my back._

 _I turn to see Nathan's eyes, but they are wild_ _, lust-hazed black holes_. _My elbows are cut from my struggles. I scream, and this time I can. Gideon is too far away to hear now. Nathan collapses on top of me, panting hard. I am sobbing and screaming hysterically now._

 _A knife. I see a knife in my arm's reach. I take it._

 _I stab him. Again and again and again. His blood is warm as it washes over my body._ _He goes limp. I push him off me. Tears escape me silently. I can't feel anything.No humiliation, no remorse. But god knows, this is better than pain._

 _I stare into the sunset as I curl into fetal position._ _The sky is tinted pink and orange. It's beautiful. So beautiful- with such horrendous crimes and memories._

 _"EVA!" Who's screaming? I'm too far gone to care. "EVA, WAKE UP!"_

 _I feel pressure on my arms...no, not again. I_ will _die this time._

I open my eyes and scream, push at a rock solid chest and fall off the bed. I remember the dream. I remember what he did. Gideon had walked away. And now I feel nothing at all. This encompassing numbness was comforting.

 **I plan to write a chapter from Gideon's point of view as well. Ideas on any topic are welcome, as is constructive criticism.**

 **P.S- Does anyone have the book Girl in Pieces by Kathleen Glasgow in online format?**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Lost

GIDEON

I cut the call and lean back on my chair. I desperately need my wife right now. I hear a low moan I stare at the ceiling.

 _Eva..._ Is my angel having an erotic dream?

I'm fine with making that a reality as soon as I can. Which is _now._ All my fantasies are broken when I hear my name screamed in panic.

I push the chair so hard that it crashes on the ground and practically sprint to the bedroom.

Eva is wildly thrashing around. _Good heavens, another nightmare._ This one looks pretty bad. I don't touch her, but I call out her name. No response. Suddenly she curls up in a ball and begins sobbing.

I inhale sharply, "Eva?".

I can't bear it. I _won't_ bear it. I shout her name and shake her shoulders. Her eyes open. I sigh, relieved to see that shade of gray.

But apparently, my relief is a little too fast. Eva pushes at my chest and falls off the bed.

"Jesus, Eva! DON'T!"

I crouch down next to her. She whimpers and flinches away. _She's never done that before..._ My panic grows. I check over her in utter despair. My nightmares, though more frequent, were _nothing_ compared to hers.

She slaps her hand over her mouth and doubles over.I wordlessly pick her up and carry her to the bathroom.

She drops to her knees and throws up into the toilet while I hold her hair back as she retches. She rolls sideways with her back resting the wall. She still doesn't look at me, and I have to fight not to panic. She drops her face between her knees.

" _Eva_? Angel, do you want to shower?

She wordlessly nods her head. _Look at me, look at me_

"Eva, tell me what's wrong",I demand. Her head jerks up and her face is stained with tears. _I want that fucker to_ rot _in hell..._

Her eyes open wide and she begins to speak mechanically."The usual. Except for the fact that you were there. You saw, and you walked away."

I never thought words could hit this hard. "Eva..."

"Not your fault, not your fault..." she murmurs dazedly. I stroke her face gently, and she bursts into tears. Sue me, but I am relieved. At least I know how to deal with _this_ shit.

"shh, angel... " I pick her up and take her to the shower stall. I turn on the water to be warm.

"Scalding hot,"she says. I turn to her, confused.

"The water. Scalding hot" she whimpers

I nod and pull her to my chest. The water burns, but it's alright. Eva is limp in my arms. We are both fully clothed.

Very, _very_ gently, I strip off her clothes and what worries me is that she complies without any sort of resistance.

She looks up into my eyes, "I killed him. I stabbed him. Over and over and _over_ again. On that beach I went to when I was a kid. I used to love it... "

 _Oh, no, no, no, angel..._

I remember the guilt of killing a man. No matter how much he deserved to die, it was always hard.

"I'll take you there again. We'll remake memories." I lift up her chin. Her body _radiates_ devastation. I can't watch her like this.

I see the familiar blaze in her eyes and a moment later, I am smashed to the wall and kissed _hard._

 _NO!_

This is wrong. But I can barely stop myself. I'm hard as rock are already

I disentangle her from me and give her a bone crushing hug. I take her to the bed and cover our naked bodies with the blanket.

"Don't you want me now? " she whispers.

 _As if._

"Eva, no. Not like this. I'm here for you. And I will _never_ walk away. I love you" There. I said it.

Eva burrows her head in my chest and begins wetting it with saltwater again. I don't stop her. I just pull her closer and gently rock her. I just want to see her gray eyes all happy again. I want my fiercely Jealous woman with a capital _J_ back. Maybe the shrink _is_ correct. Maybe we do tear each other down. But even if we do, Eva is my favourite destroyer.

 _Crossfire, angel, Crossfire_


End file.
